DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X Gallery (OCG)
This is a set gallery for the 23rd DMR booster pack in the OCG, DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X. dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5a.jpg|FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ - FFL1a/FFL5+FFL2a/FFL5+FFL3a/FFL5+FFL4a/FFL5+FFL5a/FFL5 dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5a㊙.jpg|FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ - FFL1a㊙/FFL5+FFL2a㊙/FFL5+FFL3a㊙/FFL5+FFL4a㊙/FFL5+FFL5a㊙/FFL5 (Secret Rare) dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5b.jpg|Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon - FFL1/FFL5+FFL2/FFL5+FFL3/FFL5+FFL4/FFL5+FFL5/FFL5 dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5b㊙.jpg|Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon - FFL1㊙/FFL5+FFL2㊙/FFL5+FFL3㊙/FFL5+FFL4㊙/FFL5+FFL5㊙/FFL5 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l1.jpg|Jolly the Johnny Joe - L1/L2 dmr23-l1㊙1.jpg|Jolly the Johnny Joe - L1㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l1㊙2.jpg|Jolly the Johnny Joe - L1㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l2 (sticker).jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader Peel-Off Sticker for Final Dogiragolden dmr23-l2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden - L2/L2 dmr23-l2㊙1.jpg|Final Dogiragolden - L2㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l2㊙2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden - L2㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l2㊙3.jpg|Final Dogiragolden - L2㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-s1.jpg|Phantasm, Moon's Radiance - S1/S9 dmr23-s2.jpg|Giga Speed, D2W2 - S2/S9 dmr23-s3.jpg|Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K - S3/S9 dmr23-s4.jpg|Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon - S4/S9 dmr23-s5.jpg|Miracle Star, Time Caster - S5/S9 dmr23-s6.jpg|Katsuking Jr, Kung Fu Generation - S6/S9 dmr23-s7.jpg|Weiyou, Muji - S7/S9 dmr23-s8.jpg|Ooparts, Last Question - S8/S9 dmr23-s9.jpg|Doguraeater, D2M2 - S9/S9 dmr23-1.jpg|Vizenma, D2J2 - 1/74 dmr23-2.jpg|Platina Walsura S - 2/74 dmr23-3.jpg|Dooms, Demonic Heavens Slash - 3/74 dmr23-4.jpg|Mega Dueber Dragon - 4/74 dmr23-5.jpg|Jack, Bei B - 5/74 dmr23-6.jpg|Royalwan, Sagely Dog Elemental - 6/74 dmr23-7.jpg|Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution - 7/74 dmr23-8.jpg|Clear Hades, Crystal Emperor - 8/74 dmr23-9.jpg|Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D - 9/74 dmr23-10.jpg|Dondongyas, Raging Dragon Spirit Tree - 10/74 dmr23-11.jpg|Onsowaka J, Sages Elemental - 11/74 dmr23-12.jpg|Lulufens, Sun Dragon Elemental - 12/74 dmr23-13.jpg|Tune Again - 13/74 dmr23-14.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D - 14/74 dmr23-15.jpg|Rebellious Wolf's Emblem - 15/74 dmr23-16.jpg|Katsudon, Kung Fu Master - 16/74 dmr23-17.jpg|Explosive Ninpo, Phoenix Jutsu - 17/74 dmr23-18.jpg|Guevara Base, Bombing Launcher of D - 18/74 dmr23-19.jpg|Doremi 24, Miracle 1 - 19/74 dmr23-20.jpg|Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! - 20/74 dmr23-21.jpg|Mia Damama, Moja - 21/74 dmr23-22.jpg|Team Damama's Sacred Go! - 22/74 dmr23-23.jpg|Jiin Up, "Question 3" - 23/74 dmr23-24.jpg|Team Tech's Wave Go! - 24/74 dmr23-25.jpg|Beroringa M, Third Seed - 25/94 dmr23-26.jpg|Team Acme's Evil Prison Go! - 26/74 dmr23-27.jpg|Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 - 27/74 dmr23-28.jpg|Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! - 28/74 dmr23-29.jpg|Mizore, Dragon of Love - 29/74 dmr23-30.jpg|Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D - 30/74 dmr23-31.jpg|Neo Vegas, Eureka X - 31/74 dmr23-32.jpg|S Sae - 32/74 dmr23-33.jpg|Seoisettia, M Demon Dragon - 33/74 dmr23-34.jpg|Columbine, M Demon Dragon - 34/74 dmr23-35.jpg|Tuscone, Explosive G - 35/74 dmr23-36.jpg|Curry Bread of the Universe - 36/74 dmr23-37.jpg|Neo Bomber, Beast Army X - 37/74 dmr23-38.jpg|Fregata, Gunkan Style - 38/74 dmr23-39.jpg|Rainbow Spark - 39/74 dmr23-40.jpg|World Stop - 40/74 dmr23-41.jpg|Revita, Protection Dragonkind - 41/74 dmr23-42.jpg|Demon's Light - 42/74 dmr23-43.jpg|Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta - 43/74 dmr23-44.jpg|Dorta, Final Forbidden Alpha - 44/74 dmr23-45.jpg|Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero - 45/74 dmr23-46.jpg|Rainbow Life - 46/74 dmr23-47.jpg|Bonbin, Table Tennis Ball - 47/74 dmr23-48.jpg|Doyaribe, Billiard Ball - 48/74 dmr23-49.jpg|Tempenche W, Reformed Speed - 49/74 dmr23-50.jpg|O Mal - 50/74 dmr23-51.jpg|Dorbro, Final Forbidden Gamma - 51/74 dmr23-52.jpg|Dordrain, Final Forbidden Beta - 52/74 dmr23-53.jpg|Otaketake M - 53/74 dmr23-54.jpg|Mega Thousand Dragon - 54/74 dmr23-55.jpg|Daigoro, Explosive Follower - 55/74 dmr23-56.jpg|Asadappi, Alarm Clock Captain - 56/74 dmr23-57.jpg|Zugian Totem - 57/74 dmr23-58.jpg|Rabbicellon, Pure Eyes - 58/74 dmr23-59.jpg|Jonmajiro, Away Style - 59/74 dmr23-60.jpg|Daedarion, Dragon Elemental Machine King - 60/74 dmr23-61.jpg|Fasola 24 and Sido 24, Miracle Combo - 61/74 dmr23-62.jpg|Pledge of Justice - 62/74 dmr23-63.jpg|Njielfin, Wise Guardian Tree - 63/74 dmr23-64.jpg|Ubin De Wanuru - 64/74 dmr23-65.jpg|Piyozu Bootcamp - 65/74 dmr23-66.jpg|Lucasley, Electro Nightmare - 66/74 dmr23-67.jpg|Noron Up, "Question 2" - 67/74 dmr23-68.jpg|Rainbow Spiral - 68/74 dmr23-69.jpg|Tamagineil M, Second Seed - 69/74 dmr23-70.jpg|Rainbow Hell - 70/74 dmr23-71.jpg|Lock-on Deadly Blow - 71/74 dmr23-72.jpg|Mega Spear Dragon - 72/74 dmr23-73.jpg|Taiyaki Giant - 73/74 dmr23-74.jpg|Yell Life - 74/74 dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5a.jpg|FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ FFL1a/FFL5+FFL2a/FFL5+FFL3a/FFL5+FFL4a/FFL5+FFL5a/FFL5 dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5a㊙.jpg|FORBIDDEN STAR ~World's Last Day~ FFL1a㊙/FFL5+FFL2a㊙/FFL5+FFL3a㊙/FFL5+FFL4a㊙/FFL5+FFL5a㊙/FFL5 (Secret Rare) dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5b.jpg|Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon FFL1/FFL5+FFL2/FFL5+FFL3/FFL5+FFL4/FFL5+FFL5/FFL5 dmr23-ffl1+2+3+4+5b㊙.jpg|Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon FFL1㊙/FFL5+FFL2㊙/FFL5+FFL3㊙/FFL5+FFL4㊙/FFL5+FFL5㊙/FFL5 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l1.jpg|Jolly the Johnny Joe L1/L2 dmr23-l1㊙1.jpg|Jolly the Johnny Joe L1㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l1㊙2.jpg|Jolly the Johnny Joe L1㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l2 (sticker).jpg|Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader Peel-Off Sticker for Final Dogiragolden dmr23-l2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden L2/L2 dmr23-l2㊙1.jpg|Final Dogiragolden L2㊙1/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l2㊙2.jpg|Final Dogiragolden L2㊙2/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-l2㊙3.jpg|Final Dogiragolden L2㊙3/L2 (Secret Rare) dmr23-s1.jpg|Phantasm, Moon's Radiance S1/S9 dmr23-s2.jpg|Giga Speed, D2W2 S2/S9 dmr23-s3.jpg|Kill the Borof, Rebellion of K S3/S9 dmr23-s4.jpg|Teranesk, Hard Battling Ancient Dragon S4/S9 dmr23-s5.jpg|Miracle Star, Time Caster S5/S9 dmr23-s6.jpg|Katsuking Jr, Kung Fu Generation S6/S9 dmr23-s7.jpg|Weiyou, Muji S7/S9 dmr23-s8.jpg|Ooparts, Last Question S8/S9 dmr23-s9.jpg|Doguraeater, D2M2 S9/S9 dmr23-1.jpg|Vizenma, D2J2 1/74 dmr23-2.jpg|Platina Walsura S 2/74 dmr23-3.jpg|Dooms, Demonic Heavens Slash 3/74 dmr23-4.jpg|Mega Dueber Dragon 4/74 dmr23-5.jpg|Jack, Bei B 5/74 dmr23-6.jpg|Royalwan, Sagely Dog Elemental 6/74 dmr23-7.jpg|Wild Safari Channel, D of Great Revolution 7/74 dmr23-8.jpg|Clear Hades, Crystal Emperor 8/74 dmr23-9.jpg|Mad Dead Wood, Seductive of D 9/74 dmr23-10.jpg|Dondongyas, Raging Dragon Spirit Tree 10/74 dmr23-11.jpg|Onsowaka J, Sages Elemental 11/74 dmr23-12.jpg|Lulufens, Sun Dragon Elemental 12/74 dmr23-13.jpg|Tune Again 13/74 dmr23-14.jpg|Cyberdice Vegas, Gambling Expert of D 14/74 dmr23-15.jpg|Rebellious Wolf's Emblem 15/74 dmr23-16.jpg|Katsudon, Kung Fu Master 16/74 dmr23-17.jpg|Explosive Ninpo, Phoenix Jutsu 17/74 dmr23-18.jpg|Guevara Base, Bombing Launcher of D 18/74 dmr23-19.jpg|Doremi 24, Miracle 1 19/74 dmr23-20.jpg|Team Doremi's Light Spirit Go! 20/74 dmr23-21.jpg|Mia Damama, Moja 21/74 dmr23-22.jpg|Team Damama's Sacred Go! 22/74 dmr23-23.jpg|Jiin Up, "Question 3" 23/74 dmr23-24.jpg|Team Tech's Wave Go! 24/74 dmr23-25.jpg|Beroringa M, Third Seed 25/94 dmr23-26.jpg|Team Acme's Evil Prison Go! 26/74 dmr23-27.jpg|Hamukatsuman Ace, Brave 1 27/74 dmr23-28.jpg|Team Hamukatsu's Explosion Go! 28/74 dmr23-29.jpg|Mizore, Dragon of Love 29/74 dmr23-30.jpg|Memento Guardian Shrine, Prison Court of D 30/74 dmr23-31.jpg|Neo Vegas, Eureka X 31/74 dmr23-32.jpg|S Sae 32/74 dmr23-33.jpg|Seoisettia, M Demon Dragon 33/74 dmr23-34.jpg|Columbine, M Demon Dragon 34/74 dmr23-35.jpg|Tuscone, Explosive G 35/74 dmr23-36.jpg|Curry Bread of the Universe 36/74 dmr23-37.jpg|Neo Bomber, Beast Army X 37/74 dmr23-38.jpg|Fregata, Gunkan Style 38/74 dmr23-39.jpg|Rainbow Spark 39/74 dmr23-40.jpg|World Stop 40/74 dmr23-41.jpg|Revita, Protection Dragonkind 41/74 dmr23-42.jpg|Demon's Light 42/74 dmr23-43.jpg|Dorhakaba, Final Forbidden Delta 43/74 dmr23-44.jpg|Dorta, Final Forbidden Alpha 44/74 dmr23-45.jpg|Bosskatsu Knuckle and Katsuemon Sword, Double Hero 45/74 dmr23-46.jpg|Rainbow Life 46/74 dmr23-47.jpg|Bonbin, Table Tennis Ball 47/74 dmr23-48.jpg|Doyaribe, Billiard Ball 48/74 dmr23-49.jpg|Tempenche W, Reformed Speed 49/74 dmr23-50.jpg|O Mal 50/74 dmr23-51.jpg|Dorbro, Final Forbidden Gamma 51/74 dmr23-52.jpg|Dordrain, Final Forbidden Beta 52/74 dmr23-53.jpg|Otaketake M 53/74 dmr23-54.jpg|Mega Thousand Dragon 54/74 dmr23-55.jpg|Daigoro, Explosive Follower 55/74 dmr23-56.jpg|Asadappi, Alarm Clock Captain 56/74 dmr23-57.jpg|Zugian Totem 57/74 dmr23-58.jpg|Rabbicellon, Pure Eyes 58/74 dmr23-59.jpg|Jonmajiro, Away Style 59/74 dmr23-60.jpg|Daedarion, Dragon Elemental Machine King 60/74 dmr23-61.jpg|Fasola 24 and Sido 24, Miracle Combo 61/74 dmr23-62.jpg|Pledge of Justice 62/74 dmr23-63.jpg|Njielfin, Wise Guardian Tree 63/74 dmr23-64.jpg|Ubin De Wanuru 64/74 dmr23-65.jpg|Piyozu Bootcamp 65/74 dmr23-66.jpg|Lucasley, Electro Nightmare 66/74 dmr23-67.jpg|Noron Up, "Question 2" 67/74 dmr23-68.jpg|Rainbow Spiral 68/74 dmr23-69.jpg|Tamagineil M, Second Seed 69/74 dmr23-70.jpg|Rainbow Hell 70/74 dmr23-71.jpg|Lock-on Deadly Blow 71/74 dmr23-72.jpg|Mega Spear Dragon 72/74 dmr23-73.jpg|Taiyaki Giant 73/74 dmr23-74.jpg|Yell Life 74/74 Category:OCG Card Set Galleries